


Wicked Game

by BlackFriday



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Erotic, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFriday/pseuds/BlackFriday
Summary: Fin dall'arrivo del Custode, Morrigan aveva creduto di scorgere inequivocabile il desiderio nella mimica e negli occhi espressivi dell'elfo, dandosi della sciocca ragazzina; ora si accorgeva di come la sua intuizione iniziale non fosse troppo lontana dalla realtà.





	1. Wicked Game

**Wicked Game**

__It's strange what desire make foolish people do  
I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way  
what a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you  
(“Wicked Game” - Chris Isaak)  
  


Fin dall'arrivo del Custode, Morrigan aveva creduto di scorgere inequivocabile il desiderio negli occhi espressivi dell'elfo, dandosi della sciocca ragazzina; ora si accorgeva di come la sua intuizione iniziale non fosse troppo lontana dalla realtà.  
Tabris veniva spesso a cercare la sua compagnia adducendo qualche scusa, tempestandola di domande, stuzzicandola verbalmente. All'inizio la cosa l'aveva infastidita, seppur mai quanto la sola esistenza di Alistair sulla faccia della Terra, poi in qualche modo l'elfo era riuscito a vincere le sue resistenze, da molesti assalti al suo spazio vitale le visite del Custode si erano trasformate in un rito atteso ed allettante.  
D'altronde era un bel tipo, le piaceva: risoluto, sicuro di sé e dotato del giusto grado d'insolenza. Avvenente, come le erano molti della sua razza, portava i capelli quasi sempre raccolti, erano chiarissimi lunghi e sottili, Morrigan li aveva pettinati una volta quando, ferito ad una mano, le aveva chiesto il favore d'intrecciarglieli. Seccata, aveva suggerito che tagliarli sarebbe stata la soluzione più pratica e, non appena lui ebbe svuotato il sacco confessando di tenerci per vanità, l'aveva criticato con spocchia.  
«C'è solo da sperare che l'Arcidemone non ci colga impreparati mentre tu e il templare idiota vi state sistemando l'acconciatura.»  
A onor del vero, i suoi capelli non le dispiacevano e trovava valorizzassero il suo viso squadrato.  
  
Avevano avuto una discussione quel giorno, colpa dell'esagerato senso di giustizia del Custode.  
_“Elfo cocciuto!”_  
Avrebbero fatto ben poca strada a suon di buonismo.  
«Allora Kerril, c'è ancora qualche problema?» sbottò più acida di quanto in realtà intendesse, non appena si fu accomodato all'interno della tenda di Morrigan.  
«Volevo chiederti scusa per oggi, sempre che tu non lo ritenga troppo politicamente corretto» replicò pungente.  
Dunque era venuto a chiedere perdono, la strega ne fu sorpresa «Era solo uno sciocco diverbio, non ce n'era bisogno.»  
«Credo tu abbia ragione sai» le concesse «sono troppo buono a volte. Forse preferivi, che ne so, una piccola punizione invece delle mie scuse?» subito dopo un sorriso tralice prese forma sul suo volto glabro.  
Lei proruppe in una risata spontanea e senza rifletterci lo assecondò con malizia «Oh sì puniscimi, sono una ragazza molto molto cattiva»  
«Già... Hai bisogno di disciplina».  
  
Il Custode prese a scrutarla con tanta intensità da farle perdere la compostezza e Morrigan non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come avesse fatto a resistere tanto a lungo all'attrazione latente che provava per lui; si era sentita spesso ribollire il sangue fantasticandolo e non erano sogni romantici, non le interessavano affatto, bensì l'espressione di un prorompente bisogno fisico. Lo aveva realizzato una notte mentre dandosi piacere da sola immaginava fossero i tocchi di Kerril a condurla al culmine.  
Era stato decisamente più problematico ammettere a se stessa di apprezzare le sue attenzioni piuttosto che accettare la voglia egoistica e quasi ferina di essere posseduta da lui e di possederlo, almeno una volta. Odiava l'idea di permettere ad un uomo di avere su di lei tanto controllo, eppure lo voleva, bruciava all'idea di un contatto intimo.  
Prese una decisione e poiché tentennare non era nel suo carattere, iniziò a sfoderare il proprio potere, l'eterno incanto del femminile. Senza proferire parola si spogliò a favore del guerriero, languida, lenta, sfrontata, lanciandogli una smorfia di sfida. Kerril, in ginocchio, la fissava irrequieto, la donna non seppe decidere se scorgere in quell'immagine la trance del fedele o la concentrazione del rapace pronto a predare.  
  
Morrigan era voluttuosa e delicata, la sua nudità splendida, Kerril si avvicinò ad abbracciarla, inspirando l'odore della sua pelle. Armeggiò con la capigliatura fino a liberarle la chioma corvina «Sei bellissima» mormorò con un'espressione incantata scostandole una ciocca dalla guancia. La baciò, con più urgenza di quanto volesse mostrare e ciò fu sufficiente ad ingrossare la sua erezione ancora bloccata da strati di stoffa. Morrigan lo aiutò a svestirsi fino a togliere ogni stupido ingombro interposto tra i loro corpi.  
Giacquero infine a terra, avvinghiati, a scambiarsi baci furiosi e convulsi. Si studiarono, centimetro per centimetro: le unghie di Morrigan si librarono come viziose farfalle a marchiargli le spalle, le braccia forti, il torace ed una volta giunte all'altezza delle cosce non poterono trattenersi dallo stuzzicare il pene gonfio anelante attenzione.  
  
Le mani e labbra del Custode la esploravano ovunque regalandole una sensazione d'ebrezza. Kerril venerò il suo seno, torturandone i capezzoli ritti e carnosi con avidità, per poi scivolare giù, per gradi, immergendo infine la testa verso il nido rovente tra le sue cosce. Non ebbe bisogno di chiedere alcun permesso, il modo in cui lei spinse i fianchi contro di lui fu un chiaro assenso. Strofinò il naso nella serica peluria castana esaltato dall'inconfondibile fragranza di donna, con carezze umide di saliva assaporò più volte la sua apertura per fermarsi in un secondo momento a straziarle senza pietà il bocciolo della clitoride. La sentiva lamentarsi in preda al piacere, mormorare parole insensate, ancheggiare verso il suo viso, afferrargli i capelli per guidare ancora la sua bocca a cibarsi della sua femminilità madida e implorante. Era pronta dunque: infilò prima il medio e si mosse, lei ansimò, rumorosamente e Kerril continuò, aggiunse l'indice, avanti, indietro e in circolo, finché compiaciuto non percepì uno squisito sguazzare nello spazio tra i lembi del suo sesso. La guardò godere dimentica di ogni pudore, perso in quegli strani occhi dorati che sapeva sarebbero stati insieme la sua benedizione e la sua condanna.  
  
Il ventre in fiamme, Morrigan era vogliosa e bagnata, l'intero corpo fremeva pregustando l'imminente sensazione di pienezza, era del tutto schiusa al suo amante, fuori controllo, lo sguardo verso il basso, fisso sul duro e turgido membro di Kerril che con spasmodica lentezza la penetrava facendosi strada nella sua intimità. Gemette quando le fu dentro, e lui insieme a lei, con un suono gutturale, liberatorio, e mentre prendevano il ritmo la donna gli afferrò le natiche e alla ricerca di un contatto ancora più profondo, gli cinse il bacino con le gambe pressandolo contro di sé, all'estremo.  
Persero il senso del tempo mentre da lente le spinte di Kerril si fecero sempre più rapide, smaniose, fameliche, non c'erano altro che ansiti ed il cadenzato sbattere delle loro carni.  
Rotolarono, le posizioni si invertirono, Morrigan, a cavalcioni sul Custode, lo baciò con foga mentre lui l'attirava sempre più vicina.  
Si sfregò contro il suo membro e poi lo avviluppò di nuovo stringendolo forte nei suoi muscoli interni, cercava ad occhi chiusi l'estasi muovendosi a suo piacimento, dettando i tempi di quella danza secondo il suo desiderio. Era qualcosa di primitivo e sconvolgente, la rendeva libera da ogni freno, mai nessuno prima di allora le aveva provocato niente di così intenso.  
  
I seni vellutati che gli sobbalzavano davanti erano per Kerril una manna deliziosa, un frutto proibito fatto per essere gustato a lungo, afferrò a piene mani quelle perle, le esplorò tastandone la consistenza, ne assaggiò il sapore, succhiando mordendo leccando, sprofondando in quella dolcezza l'intero viso. Intanto sentiva ondate di piacere mentre la donna lo possedeva da una diversa angolazione: era fradicia e bollente, si lasciò andare a quell'attimo paradisiaco perdendosi nell'inebriante fuoco liquido che l'avvinghiava tutto... c'era vicino, le afferrò i fianchi strizzandoli tra le sue dita e prese a sconquassarla senza sosta con imperiosi colpi di reni.  
  
Morrigan venne su di lui all'improvviso, il cuore a mille, sudata e ansimante.  
Si concesse di prendere fiato, un momento, per poi percorrere le tese linee del torace scolpito di lui fino in basso, fino a circondare con le labbra l'erezione pulsante: sapeva di lui, acre e forte, frammista al gusto pungente del suo stesso nettare femminile. Prese a stimolarlo, bramosa, resa sfrontata dai gemiti rochi che otteneva in risposta, e lo condusse rapidamente all'apice accogliendo infine un denso fiotto di seme nelle sue papille.  
  
Si staccarono, coricandosi esausti sul terreno, ognuno perso nel proprio mondo. Morrigan ascoltò sprigionarsi in lei l'euforia, il dolce appagamento del sesso; Kerril riprendeva fiato, gli occhi chiusi, l'aria quieta e beata, era rilassato. Girata su un lato Morrigan lo sbirciò e gioì in segreto d'essere la motivazione di quell'espressione estatica; infine lui riaprì le palpebre, sospirò, si voltò a fronteggiarla e sorrise carezzandole la curva del fianco.  
«Dunque» gli disse suadente «non sono soltanto dicerie quelle che esaltano la resistenza dei Custodi Grigi.»  
«Dicerie? O un tuo velato complimento Morrigan?»  
«Chi lo sa» rimase sul vago «ma stanne certo, non ti libererai di me finché non sarò soddisfatta del tutto. Sesso, lussuria, passione» scandì bene le tre parole «naturalmente nel rispetto della nostra reciproca indipendenza e dei nostri desideri».  
«Mmm... molto, molto allettante. Nient'altro?»  
«Non essere stolto, qualsiasi altra cosa sarebbe un'illusione» parve constatare l'ovvio, rispondendo.  
«Non c'è niente di male ad illudersi ogni tanto» Kerril scrollò le spalle come se Morrigan fosse un caso senza speranza quindi le si fece vicino, ansioso di ghermirla ancora, era la sua nuova impudentissima amante dopotutto.  
  
Condivisero lo stesso pensiero senza saperlo, mentre ricominciavano a perdersi l'una nell'altro: forse il loro compito in quel Flagello si sarebbe rivelato meno spiacevole del previsto.  
  
  



	2. Not About Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan non fa che ripeterselo: “Non c'entra con l'affetto, nemmeno con l'amore”.

Kerril è in piedi di fronte a lei nudo, il membro turgido e duro dopo un lungo e accurato suggere; Morrigan coglie il suo sguardo, vede i suoi occhi celesti annegare in lei e poi socchiudersi ancora, persi nell'appagamento.  
Qualcosa in lei sussulta osservando la scena, è un trasalimento improvviso, un brivido inconcepibile a cui la strega non osa concedere ulteriore attenzione.  
  
_“Non c'entra con l'affetto, nemmeno con l'amore”_ si dice.  
Tabris è una fase, un passatempo, l'attrattiva di un corpo ben fatto utile a rendere la sua missione un'incombenza meno sgradevole.  
  
Mentre si solleva da terra le dita dell'elfo le scivolano languide dai capelli sciolti su una guancia fino a lambirle le labbra, gli morde un polpastrello, lui avvicina il capo, cerca un bacio, Morrigan glielo nega, inarca un sopracciglio in segno di minaccia.  
Gli impartisce un comando mettendo tra loro la distanza di un braccio «Adesso stai fermo immobile e non muovere un muscolo finché non ti do il permesso, intesi?»  
Il Custode risponde con un sorrisetto tralice «Non oserei mai disubbidire un ordine così autoritario» sfodera tutta la sua finta sottomissione.  
«Molto bene» Morrigan approva e mentre ancheggia verso il letto lo incanta con la visione del suo corpo invitante, senza veli.  
  
Si corica tra le lenzuola e spalanca le cosce, audace, si lascia ammirare così dal suo amante. Inizia carezzandosi i seni, la linea del busto ed il ventre fino a scendere sulla clitoride, umetta due dita portandosele alla bocca e prende a strofinare quel punto sensibile che ha imparato a conoscere; delicata al principio poi mettendoci più vigore concentrata sulle piccole scosse che vanno espandendosi. Brusca, d'improvviso si ferma, respira e si rilassa. Non è nei suoi piani venire all'istante perciò ricomincia lenta, struscia l'intera mano sulla sua intimità; lo provoca giocandoci appena e con malizia.  
  
_“Non c'entra con l'affetto, nemmeno con l'amore.”_  
Averlo in pugno attraverso il sesso le dà l'illusione del controllo.  
  
Kerril è sul punto di cedere, lì impalato appare meno stoico di quanto vorrebbe. Si accosta, determinato ad arricchire di nuovi risvolti il soliloquio erotico della sua donna, ma un gelido piede femminile piantato contro il torace si trasforma in monito, cerca di scoraggiare un successivo approccio.  
«Fermo lì, ti ho detto!» le piace torturarlo con pantomime del genere.  
  
Il Custode scuote la testa allontanandosi di poco dal materasso con un'occhiata tutta esasperazione «Devo pregare? Mettermi in ginocchio? Implorarti per partecipare alla tua festicciola privata, Morrigan?»  
La strega ride all'ironica protesta «Sei davvero carino quando chiedi pietà così…» e continua a indulgere nel suo solitario piacere finché nemmeno lei riesce più a resistere «...ma quando ti ribelli mi fai davvero impazzire».  
  
Le balza addosso con la grazia pericolosa di un grosso felino, intrappolandole i polsi oltre il capo; con un unico gesto deciso conquista il reame tra le sue cosce, vuole sprofondare nella sua carne, smarrirsi nell'odore della sua pelle, assordarsi dei suoi gemiti. É pronto a dominarla, divorarla, scoparla allo sfinimento e lei ne è consapevole, mai paga ne gode, il suo innocuo diversivo ogni giorno più simile all'ideale della vera passione.  
  
Morrigan non fa che ripeterselo: _“Non c'entra con l'affetto, nemmeno con l'amore.”_  
In segreto continua a convincersi di stare ancora inseguendo, a sangue freddo, il suo scopo originario.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa ad “About Sex Challenge” indetto da ManuFury sul forum di EFP, col prompt #30: _“Sei davvero carino quando chiedi pietà così, ma quando ti ribelli mi fai davvero impazzire”_

**Author's Note:**

> Con qualche dubbio (sul presunto erotismo, sulla resa di Morrigan), vi presento quello che è stato il mio primo tentativo di lemon.  
> Confesso che la one-shot è nata come un riciclo creativo di qualcosa scritto per altri fini, ma che ho ricucito sopra questa coppia che amo e che viene da uno dei miei primi gameplay di Origins.  
> Per gli sfegatati di DA:O, noterete che la scena non segue pari pari la narrazione del gioco, ma mi sono concessa un po' di libertà di rivedere e rimescolare i dialoghi ed adattare il tutto a mio piacimento. C'è molta carnalità, poco romanticismo e la cosa è voluta, Morrigan d'altronde è chiara con il Custode rispetto a ciò che le interessa almeno all'inizio, un'avventura di sesso; anche se il toyboy Tabris sarebbe già abbastanza propenso a qualcosa di più, poveretto.  
> Buona lettura e grazie in anticipo a chiunque passerà! Suggerimenti sempre ben accetti.  
> B.F.


End file.
